An Unexpected Thanksgiving
by AvenaCookie
Summary: The Thanksgiving Family Challenge! AU Season 9. I so didn't expect Dean kicking Cas out. So its labeled as AU! Prompt: Family Photo, Burnt Thanksgiving Dinner and Good/Bad Thanksgiving Memory...This story is in 3 parts! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Thanksgiving Family Challenge

Main Characters: Castiel and Kevin Tran.

AU season 9. I so didn't expect Dean kicking Cas out. So its labeled as AU! This story is in 3 parts.

Prompt: Family Photo, Burnt Thanksgiving Dinner and Good/Bad Thanksgiving Memory.

.

.

.

* * *

**An Unexpected Thanksgiving.**

* * *

.

.

.

Castiel pushed the food around the plate with his fork. Eating have been very enjoyable for Castiel in the beginning in his human form. What followed and how the body disposes of the digested food was a disturbing process.

He needed nourishment and the food presented to him was good…

Spaghetti covered in tomato meat sauce.

It was just…

It was all so _Human_.

Being Human. Being so fragile and… all these feelings burning inside of him. It was just so new. A feeling he wouldn't share with anyone. A feeling of being..

Scared.

Though he shouldn't be scared. He was safe. He was with his family. He was with the Winchesters. Here in the bunker of the Men of Letters. He smiled to himself as he pictured himself as a Man of Letters. The Winchesters had it in their blood line and maybe if this was his true destiny, the Winchesters would welcome him into this new role he chosen for himself. At least he would feel worthy of being here and pulling his own weight.

"You're suppose to eat it Castiel." Kevin Tran interrupted the thoughts of the former angel in front of him.

"I was just thinking." Castiel answered and returned back to his thoughts.

Kevin had thought it was a good idea to have some company while Sam and Dean hunted but it was just awkward. Kevin was raising an Angel to be human. The mess in the bathroom had yet to be cleaned and the way Castiel got dressed was worse then a teenage girl not knowing what to wear.

He had given up on how to dress Cas when the agreement about pajama set escalated to a moody angel. Cas had argued that the pants felt soft against his skin and the white clouds on a blue sky print made him think of heaven. Kevin had bought Cas a pair of pink slippers as a gag but Castiel was now in a soft stage.

Kevin laughed softly to himself, picturing Castiel wearing a sock monkey beanie. It was something that his own mother would put one on his head when he was younger. God how he missed her. Being so close to the holidays he just hoped everyone was wrong. He hoped his mother was alive. Alive and looking for him because he knew his mother well. She would not give up until she found him.

And so the question was formed in his mind. Do Angels have mothers? No. He knew that. But… Does Castiel have a mother figure or something like a mother?

"Castiel. Um… Do you well… do you have a mother?"

"No. I was created by my father. Not birthed by anyone. I am… I was eternal. I watched the Earth be form and rejoiced when my father created you. Humans. But as you love your mother. I love my father in a similar way. And not because I am ordered to. Things were just so much better when he was around." Castiel tilted his head. "I am sorry about your mother. I was told she was dead. You were lucky to have one."

" It's just. Yeah. I miss her during this time of year."

"What about this year?"

"The holidays. Families getting together and having a huge dinner. Didn't your family have gatherings?."

"No. We were always busy with our orders. There was never any need."

"My mother use to say you are never busy for family. I would be exhausted with finals and she would always drag me to the dining table to eat…." Kevin mumbled the last part as the memory was relived in his head. He wished he didn't put such a fight when his mother would want his company for dinner.

"I see. What Holiday is coming?" Castiel asked.

"Thanksgiving."

"Ah. The day of slaughter and conquer."

"Ok?"

"And this is done for a family?" Kevin nodded and Castiel stood up. "Then we should do it. We are family."

"Castiel, … Sam and Dean are busy and.."

"Your mother wisdom applies here." Castiel watched the prophet sigh. A moment passed and Castiel had thought maybe that Kevin was against the idea. "I believe I came to the assumption that we were family. I am sorry."

Kevin watched Castiel sit back down and turn away from him. Was he pouting?! Kevin sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. "You are family. We all are. Castiel, we are having a Thanksgiving dinner!"

.

.

.

* * *

END OF PART 1

Reviews are awesome and will be rewarded with 1000 internet chocolate chunk chip cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all you chocolate chips in my cookie reciepe! Here is part two. I do warn you, it did make me cry a bit. I am very senstive to what I do to Castiel, which is a reason I don't write him alot...And.. its a bit longer than part 1 because of the flashbacks to follow through with the promts. So Enjoy!

.

.

.

PART 2-

* * *

.

.

.

"You don't have to kiss the cook right?" Castiel pulled on his silly apron Kevin made him wear. The bags of groceries were emptied and spread out on the kitchen counter. Kevin knew this was the only time and last time he would take Castiel into a grocery store. Pushing a shopping cart with a grown man at the end of it, riding it like some kid was embarrassing enough. Having Castiel still in his pajamas and pink slippers was the bread of the cake. The icing… Castiel decided it was alright to sample everything.

Who samples a bottle of corn syrup anyways?! What started out as a small cooking feast ended up with open bags of food they didn't need. Castiel popped a few marshmallows into his mouth and chewed. He offered some to Kevin who just shook his head. At least he was kind enough to offer. Not that the security guard thought it was nice. As long as they paid for everything Castiel opened, they were free to go but never return.

"Don't remove the apron. The apron protects your pajamas so they don't get ruined."

"This is good popcorn…" Castiel scooped another handful of the marshmallows and filled his mouth.

_Chubby Bunny_ was something Kevin thought Castiel was going to say. Not Popcorn.

"That's not… never mind. Now, I downloaded some cooking videos on how to cook the turkey and the other dishes we need to do for Thanksgiving." Kevin placed his computer tablet on its stand and pressed play on the video. Castiel watched the woman on the video preheating the oven and he followed her actions. He watched her rinse the turkey in a sink and pulled out a plastic bag out of it. Castiel turned to see their own turkey in the sink and looked at Kevin. He swallowed his mush of sugary puffs in his mouth and tilted his head.

"I don't think this is actually going to be a fun experience as the woman on the video is saying."

"Its not that bad." Castiel eyes widen and were begging Kevin to take over. "Fine." Kevin went back to the sink and started to run the water over the uncooked bird. Castiel stood near Kevin and started to eat a bag of skittles. Kevin laughed to himself and felt Castiel eyes on him.

"You know… when I was 8.….

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kevin!" Linda Tran yelled for her son to join her in the kitchen. Kevin rushed down the stairs and slid on the kitchen floor, mimicking a move he saw in a movie. "Nice moves Kevin. Learning from your mama here." Linda moved her hips and popped her bum out. Kevin shook his head and shield his eyes._

_"Mommm! Stop it!"_

_"What? I still got the moves. Come on and help me rinse the turkey." Linda ran the water over the turkey in the sink and removed the guts from inside the bird._

_"Ew! That's gross mom." Kevin started to fill the inside of the turkey with the water. The guts were put in a separate pan and Linda made a face at Kevin._

_"Not so gross. Look." Linda opened the bag and showed Kevin the insides._

_"MOM! That's gross!" Kevin turned away and closed his eyes. That was just wrong! His mom could be so disgusting at times._

_"Don't you want to smell it?!" Linda laughed and pulled out a piece of organ in her hands. Kevin backed up and shook his head._

_"No Mom!"_

_"Come on Kevin, its not going to bite…_

_"MOM!"_

_"Come here Kevin!"_

_The chase was on! Kevin ran to the living room, knowing his mom wouldn't dare stain the carpet. But he was wrong. She was stuck in the moment and watching her son scream and laugh was something she was willing to continue. A stain on the carpet would be worth it. Kevin jumped over the sofa, landing on the soft carpet but had to move quick!_

_His mom was still after him!_

_He rushed towards the back and knew he could put distance between them with the pool in between them. Kevin saw his mom come out and he ran at the other side of the pool. A small piece of organ must of fell from her hand because all Kevin saw was his mom slipping right into the pool. Kevin couldn't help but laugh when his mom popped out of the water all soaking wet._

_"Ah! I just styled my hair!" Linda complained and gave the water a few slaps of frustration. "Help me out!" Linda extended her hand, free of any organ, out towards Kevin. Kevin giggled over to his mom and helped. Linda was climbing out but suddenly pulled Kevin in and started to laugh._

_"Mom!"_

_"I love you too" Linda pulled her son into a hug and kiss his forehead._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_._

_._

"That was… very gory and pleasant." Castiel rubbed his stomach. He opened a can of soda pop and started to drink. His stomach made some strange noise….

"It was just the guts in the bag Castiel. Its … are you ok?" Kevin was pushed aside. He watched Castiel rushed towards the bathroom. Kevin cringed as he heard the former angel puke. "Too much popcorn.." Kevin laughed to himself and finished preparing the turkey.

.

.

.

A few minutes later, Castiel came out of the bathroom feeling a bit better. He didn't know what came over him. What had caused him to expel everything he ate. He rubbed his stomach and entered the kitchen. Kevin was closing the door when Castiel leaned on the counter.

"I don't understand what caused this… Am I cursed?"

"No Cas. You are human. You ate a lot of junk food that's all. There is a limit of what you can eat."

"Everything is just complicated. So fragile you all are."

"_We_ are." Kevin corrected Castiel. Enjoying the small jab each time Castiel would insult human beings.

"So how long until the meal is ready?" Castiel watched Kevin chop up some celery and mix it with a bread mix.

"About 5 hours for everything. And then let the turkey sit out to cool. I say about 7 hours." Kevin played the video on the tablet to see what other ingredient he needed to add to the stuffing mix.

"The turkey has to be cold? Strange…." Castiel watched Kevin pause the video and started to put the mixture on the stove. "I feel I have to share something with you since you shared a memory with me…..

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gabriel was the only angel Castiel knew would appreciate what he had discovered. He held it in his hands and went to seek out his brother._

_"Yes Castiel?" Gabriel didn't have to turn to see who it was. Castiel was the only brother he had that would do these type of visits. All others showed up with their wings up in the air and some sort of show. Castiel was different. Castiel just appeared with his wings tucked behind him. There was a soft look in his face. Almost innocent. Almost… human._

_"I came to show you this." There, Castiel opened his hand and showed Gabriel a small worm._

_"Lovely." Gabriel wasn't that impressed. The worm seemed to just like any other worm. "You are suppose to be at your post."_

_"Look at it brother. I have observed others. I wanted you to be part of this. Share this with me." Castiel smiled when the worm in his hand started to open up. A small winged creature escaped the worm's shell and started to flap its vibrate colors in Castiel's hands._

_"What trick is that?"_

_"Our father design. These creatures are so small. Tiny eggs on leaves. Then transform into a worm that just eats and eats. Then…. It goes into its own body and does wonderful and beautiful transformation." Castiel smiled at the insect who stretched its wings and started to stretch its legs around. "So fragile. So delicate and so beautiful."_

_"Yea. It really is. I never really notice anything like this until you point it out. Thank you for showing me this Castiel. There are millions of beautiful creatures our father has made for this planet. I just wish that the humans will appreciate it as much as you._

_"They will. I know they will." Castiel smiled and both angels watched the small creature take into the air and fly away from them. Suddenly the wind started to change and the small creature started to struggle. Castiel tried to capture the creature to save it from the gust but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Castiel watched as his small creature spiraled out of control and was soon too far away to be saved. Castiel turned to see his brother Michael towering over him with his wings stretching up._

_"You are not at your post. Now go."_

_"I just wanted to show Gabriel… "_

_"GO! And leave your post next time and I will not be so gentle in your punishment. Wait until I have to report to our father."_

_"Michael… " Castiel looked down at his hands and felt them burn. Michael crossed his arms and waited until Castiel learned his lesson._

_"Stop this Michael." Gabriel stood between them while Castiel hands were still burning._

_"Return to your post. Both of you. Or I shall punish both of you." Michael warned._

_"No. I shall go." Castiel didn't want Gabriel to get hurt because of him. Castiel sighed and disappeared._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_._

_._

"That was the last time I saw Gabriel. I disobeyed once more to show him another creature I found like the butterfly but he was gone. His post was taken over by Uriel and he never appreciated life like Gabriel did. Then I found Gabriel once more and he was just not the brother I knew. He had played tricks with human beings. Even to the point of killing some of them. Almost killing the Winchesters from what I was told. But in the end, he became the Gabriel I knew so long ago. He was once again the brother I knew who loved life. He sacrifice himself for others. Saved them in the end. I … miss him a lot. As much as I miss all my brothers and sisters. But now, they all hate me and want me dead. "

Kevin stared at the Angel human. That memory must have been hard to repeat for Castiel. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I never had any brothers or sisters. Was an only child. We have had our differences and all… But I wouldn't of mind having a brother like you."

"Thank you Kevin." Castiel smiled a bit at the prophet. He felt he wasn't alone. "Can I help?"

"Sure, you can cut the apples. We have enough to make some pies."

"Dean will like that. He likes pie." Castiel smiled and started to slice the apples. Kevin couldn't understand the strange way Castiel is. Of course he was the first Angel turned to human he ever knew but even as an Angel, Castiel was just different. And so was he.

.

.

.

.

* * *

END OF PART 2

PROMPT 1 complete. Good Memory for Kevin and a Bad memory for Castiel. Someone, please hand me a tissue! I also hope adding Gabriel was ok. I just thought those two would of best buds! Reviews are welcomed and loved! next prize to claim is a bag full of jellybabies and an endless supply of internet hugs... for life!


End file.
